


Same Time Tomorrow

by kenshincha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: Steve works in construction, and Tony brings him a bagel and coffee everyday.





	Same Time Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble inspired by the prompt “you work in construction and i walk by your job site every day to bring you a bagel” AU from @dailyau on tumblr.

Steve always knew when Tony was here. Not because he saw him, but because he could hear the catcalls from all the way on the other side of the construction site. He'd grin, and whoever he was talking to would roll their eyes and let him go without fuss.

As he drew closer, he could hear a familiar voice. "You call that a wolf whistle? How are you going to get accused of sexual harassment with such a weak sound like that? The judge and jury will take pity on you."

Steve's coworkers started laughing and talking all at once. He swore they were more excited to see Tony than he was.

"I could, but I would need someone actually worth whistling at. You bunch aren't cutting it."

When Steve turned the corner around a foundation wall, he saw the group of guys gathered around the fence. Tony zeroed in on him immediately, and gave out the loudest damn whistle Steve had ever heard. It seemed to echo in the silence that it left. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone in a three-block radius turned their heads.

The group of about ten guys, unsurprisingly including Bucky, Wilson and Quill, all turned around. The laughing started again, and Steve was jostled and ribbed as he made his way to the fence.

He couldn't help but smile along. He certainly wasn't gonna be embarrassed about it. No one else had a hot guy coming around to get them their favorite bagel and coffee from a little cafe six blocks away.

Said bagel (everything with butter) and coffee (black with sugar) was handed to him over the fence along with a smack to the cheek.

"And you didn't bring us anything again?" Quill asked, sounding just as wounded as he always did when he asked the question.

"Put on another twenty-five pounds of muscle and do something with that hair, and we'll talk," Tony jabbed back.

Quill pouted at the laughter at his expense. "I try, but I'm just a leaner guy!"

Bucky put his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Give it a few weeks," he said, doing a poor job of trying to steal Steve's coffee. "He'll tire of Stevie here soon enough. I prefer muffins to bagels, by the way. Blueberry." Bucky winked.

Tony winked back. "You're behind Thor, big guy."

Bucky huffed and muttered, "You and your blondes."

"Alright, alright. Back to work," Steve said, shrugging Bucky's arm off. All the guys groaned but started to disperse quickly.

Tony smirked. "Same time tomorrow?" He leaned forward to give Steve another kiss, putting his hand on Wilson's face to push him away when he leaned in too.

Steve grinned into the kiss. "Same time tomorrow."


End file.
